the rebels
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: humphrey is devastated that Kate is going to marry garth and then finds him self at to total war over love and familys WARNING MAY HAVE LEMMONS A story by assassin secret


this** is my first war story so if it Is not good thats why but I will try my best to make it a good story will here we go.**

A wolf by the name of Humphrey sat there looking at the ground watching the grass sway back and forth so many emotions were going through his head giveing him a head were slowly coming out of his eyes making the grass wet and damp he breathed in a and let out a long and loud sigh he look at the sky just to see the sun setting it was an Orange and red sky with half a sun going under the mountains of jasper.

"Humphrey come one mooch is waiting for us at his den"shaky said walking toward him and seeing him crying he felt sad for Humphrey so he sat next to him and patted his back Humphrey looked at him and half smiled at him it was one of those smiles were you only lift your mouth up a bit fore 1 or 2 seconds this let him know every thing was going to be allright thay both got up and started to walk to mooches on the way people were give them wird looks"ok"shaky said looking around and almost hitting a tree.

About 12 minutes they arived at mooches den to see mooch and salty playing berry ball they were both covered in berry juice. Humphrey had his head down all the way there and he might have been crying as well. The two stopped playing berry ball and got in a pouncing position Humphery looked up to see them in a pouncing position.

"Oo shi" he was cut off as he was squashed by 2 wolves His eyes were on the point of popping out his legs here crushed plus.

could bearly breath.

"Guys get of your heavy"Humphrey said pushing them of thay were suprised he could do that but they shock it of and huddled in fore one big hug.

"Hay haw about we go log sledding in dark and plus Kate and here friends are having a part at the bottom of the hill and we can go past them and well ye"salty said looking and winking at shaky and mooch.

"Ok that could do me some good to see kate before I leave"Humphrey said before a strange strong sensation of anger plowed through his body like a hurricane tearing down a houes after about 3 minutes his friends pulled out a log that they have been using since they were pups out of mooches den they all smiled and nooded Humphrey nooded and walked over to them to help them push the log to the top of the hill. After the 4 had got the log to the top of the hill but by the time they got to the top they were all panting and sweating.

"Lets do this"mooch said has he jumped in the back of the log they had a special order they would sit in it was mooch at the back then salty then shaky then at the front was Humphrey how was at the front his job was to stear the log so that thay would not hit a rock a explode on impact.

"you ready to do this thing, because I shore as hell am" humphrey said getting comfortable. He looked around and they all nodded so humphery moved a rock that was holding them still.

As the 4 wolf pelted it down the hill almost hitting 50 mph they all hamd there game faces on but that didn't stop them from shoutting out in total excitement. The log was narrow ly missing trees and rock and even some wolves but something un aware to Humphrey and his friends was that the log was brakeing right under there verey feet that was untill they all hurd a loud snap that shock the log seeding them right into a cave.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT JUMP...".

**KATE AND HER FRIENDS POV.**

"Sooooo kate I gess you are getting married to garth..no" canndy said bumping into her.

"Yep I gess I am but im juss I juss"said kate looking at the gound seeing a moue run by but she content be botherd to cath it.

"Juss...what " said a nuther one of her friends stering at her with a suspicious face.

"Its nuthing"she said shaking her hed.

The girls carred on wallking through a dark a slightly cold forrest. The the three girls stumbled apon a cave. Kate the only on bravest to go near it steppnd in some think red and warm but because it was dark she could not see color of it so she just assumed it was nuthing so looked at it for afew more seconds then turn around and stepping in more warm stuff but she didn't cear so she just carred one.

"Come on im starting to get pretty freaked out now so can we go back to yores were there is a fire" candy said as she turned around thith kates freinds following her. Kate looked at the cave for the last time then she ran to catch up to her freinds. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally reached the border of the western terotory. kate and her searched around until thay found it but it wasn't hard as kates parents were the leaders of the pack. When thay turned up to Kates den thay could her some ruckus happening for inside of the den Kate when into defense mode and ran into the den dut was stopped by huch how was garding the entrance to the den.

"What do you think you are doing this is my bloody den I whant to know what is going on in there"Kate at huch as her freinds wached.

"Im not allowed to let anyone In even you"he standing still.

Kate growled loud so the the wolves in the den could her and thay did after about 10 minutes of growling and barking two wolves stormed out of the den growling as one of them shouted "I'LL FUCKING FIND HIM BELIEVE ME I WILL" winston kates farther came out of the den with eve at his side. The two wolves ran into woods and dissapeard in a second.

**Well thats it for the first chapter of this story but I do need some new charchers before chapter 3 so if you have ideas lanch them at me but if you do can you write a littel blog about your character thanks. **


End file.
